


City Embers // Fire Force One shots.

by pusu_ink



Category: Fire Force - Fandom, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Brigade of Flames (Manga), 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire Force - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, fire force x reader, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusu_ink/pseuds/pusu_ink
Summary: You never really got used to the feeling too.
Relationships: Akitaru Obi/Reader, Arthur Boyle/Reader, Benimaru Shinmon/Reader, Foein Li/Reader, Joker/Reader, Karim Flam/Reader, Konro Sagamiya/Reader, Ogun Montgomery/Reader, Shinra Kusakabe/Reader, Takehisa Hinawa/Reader, Takeru Noto/Reader, Viktor Licht/Reader, Vulcan Joseph/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	1. Benimaru Shinmon

A light thud was heard when you sat down on the porch to take a breather. You have been working with water the whole day—more than usual, and for some reason, you felt cold and weak. No matter how hard you protested, your eyes felt heavier and heavier as a headache rose to your head. The footsteps walking toward your direction didn't even faze you.

Your forehead was suddenly met with a warm hand. This warmth—the rough feel of skin—it was all too familiar.

"You're burning up," Benimaru blurted out. 

"Maybe if you helped me do work here..."

You didn't really mean that. You knew that putting infernals to rest was of much more importance. And you wouldn't be so selfish to prioritize your wants before the citizens in your district.

As if on cue, you sneezed after taking the last of your strength to say those words. This made you close your eyes shut. Benimaru got up on his feet to fetch a blanket from the closet. 

While you were drifting to sleep, you felt a pair of strong arms pick you up. You never liked being carried like this. The only thing it ever does is remind you of how weak you were, and honestly, it hurt.

Yes, Beni was strong—in almost every possible way, even his features showed it. And you loved every detail he had. From his lengthy eyelashes to his raven black hair. Especially his crimson pupils and the power it held behind them. They reminded you of how the color of flames can still be beautiful, but they also hurt you.

Every time you looked straight into those eyes, it felt like he was taunting you. His strength only made you feel insignificant—undeserving even, and somehow, he _always_ did remind you, even though he never meant to.

Benimaru was aware of this too. He always wanted to reassure you that he didn't mean to make you feel small. But he wasn't the best at communicating. He just couldn't find the right words to say without sounding like a jerk, even with other people. He hated how he makes you feel that way.

With a sigh, Benimaru went inside the house and placed you on the mat, wrapping the blanket on both of you. You didn't have the strength to protest since you were so tired. 

"You look stupid for getting a fever from this when you've been doing this your whole life." Benimaru quietly murmured. _Why did I say that?_ Benimaru thought.

The warmth surrounding your body lulled you to sleep before you can even respond. Benimaru sighed and laid down on the bed to face you. You took short breaths that fanned his face and it almost drove him crazy. He never once got used to being so near to you. The weakness he felt whenever he was around you always came flying down to him like it was the first time he ever felt it.

\---

Sunlight peaked through the windows as your eyes slowly fluttered to the bright morning light. It felt warm and cozy. 

You breathed in to indulge the musky smell of the clothes your face is currently stuffed in. Benimaru always smelled like this. A hint of smoke clinging to his shirt mixed with the scent of body wash that you could just take in all day lo—

You suddenly paused.

A few seconds passed and you wiggled around, trying to get away from a firm grip. However, the squeeze on you only tightened. Benimaru slowly opened his eyes, and he caught sight of two arms struggling to keep some distance between him and you. An annoyed expression occurred on his face, and somehow, you found it cute. It's as if he was a little kid unwillingly woken up in the morning.

"Stop that" He lazily groaned while he re-positioned the both of you, yanking you towards him abruptly.

Now your face collided with his chest. Beni's face, on the other hand, was placed on your shoulder. The small gusts of wind kissing the skin around your ears were killing you softly. Your brows furrowed as a shade of red tint slowly crept up your cheeks. 

"What the hell are you doing..." Your words muffled from being sandwiched between Benimaru and his arms. 

You slowly became aware of how ridiculous you must look right now with your bedhead. It was quiet for a few seconds before he replied.

"What else, stupid," he grumbled. Somehow, you were reminded of the way he held you back then. The same warmth still embraced you gently the way it used to.

When was the last time he held you in his arms dearly? When was the last time the distance between both of you was excruciatingly small? He has been so busy with work—with being a responsible hikeshi, that spending time with each other felt so long ago.

"Don't overwork yourself," He softly muttered while he shifted his position once again so that your forehead is tenderly placed against his. He moved a stray hair from your face and glided it towards the back of your ear. 

"It was just laundry," You avoided his eyes, still extremely aware of how your noses are almost touching. One could clearly hear you pouting.

His droopy crimson eyes locked in on yours when he lifted your chin to force you to look at him. _Stupid._ Benimaru clicked his tongue to express his frustration about your stubbornness. "You don't have to laundry yourself to death, idiot," He inched just a little bit closer, the distance between your lips slowly dissipating.

The rapid heartbeat rising each second that passed, the blood rising from your cheeks—it was all washing over you at the same time.

You never really got used to the feeling too. 

You broke off eye contact and turned to face the other way. Beni wasn't quite happy with that though—now he was really annoyed. He couldn't blame you. Benimaru faced the ceiling and crossed his arms. His mind went back and forth, trying to come up with ideas on how to make it up to you.

"Beni," you quietly spoke up after seemingly a long silence.

Benimaru's heart jumped. He liked how you called him differently than the others. He purposely told people to call him Waka. All because he only wanted to hear the nickname you gave him come from you. An indicator—perhaps, that you were different.

"What is it this time?" Benimaru's eyes drifted to the corner of the room. He tried his hardest to show that he wasn't fazed at all.

"Stay here for a little while." You finally say.

Benimaru was quiet for a few seconds after that.

His arms snaked it's way back your waist and he placed a soft kiss on your nape just before burying his face in your neck.

"...sorry. I love you"

To say that it made your heart skip a beat would be an understatement.

\--- 

Hello. This is my first story! I revised it since I realized my sentences were weird. I also used 'you' a lot. I've only been doing academic works my whole life, and I didn't have any interest in creative writing up until now. Writing fanfiction is actually a lot of work. This is just an experiment since I don't have the experience writing character x reader (or any fanfic in general) I just finally had the courage to write my ideas because I don't see a lot of fire force fics!


	2. Takehisa Hinawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETSGETIT TAKEHISA STANS 
> 
> btw, i revised my first chapter! its better now! i promise!! go read it!!! uwu
> 
> please comment your thoughts please I'm desperate :<

Today was exhausting.

Six infernals showed up today in different locations. It was a rush trying to get to them all, but your small company doesn't really have enough numbers, despite having talented rookies join this year. 

It has been a year since you were recruited at the 8th Special Fire Force Brigade. Twelve months surely goes by quickly when almost every day of your life is a risk. Adjusting to the new environment wasn't quite easy for you. This isn't the academy anymore. Failing to do your job properly now puts lives on the line, not your grades — no, this is the real world.

You popped your can of beer open, and a small amount of liquid fizzed to the top. Badly wanting to relax after being worn out the whole day, you had headed to the rooftop earlier and sat down on the mat where you, Maki, and Sister Iris fool around in your free time. A soft giggle escaped your mouth as you saw those yellow lines pushed just beside the mat. The Lieutenant was sure cautious about flames, even with something as small and cute as sputter and flare — not that you're underestimating how dangerous even the smallest amount of fire can be. 

Taking a huge gulp from your beer, you looked up to the sky to enjoy this serene moment. You liked coming up here. It has been a small habit that you developed due to wanting to unwind. However, it was different from coming up here with Maki and Iris though. When you three were together, it was all fun and games. But when you were alone, you felt at peace.

A sigh escaped your mouth as you basked under the orange and pink light from the sky. It was already 5 pm, and the day was coming to an end. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the red metal doors suddenly open. Looking at its direction, you saw Lieutenant Hinawa walking towards you. This caused you to stand up abruptly.

"Lieutenant!" You exclaimed. Realizing you were still holding your beer in your arm, you moved it behind your back — as if Hinawa hadn't already noticed what it was. To add to the moment's tension, you nervously gulped in front of him. Desperately trying to avoid eye contact, your sight landed on his hat.

Those weird hats of his are really distracting. It was a mystery to everyone why the Lieutenant wore such strange hats that have the most random texts written on top of them. You didn't mind his weird fashion sense though, you actually found it quite cute.

Hinawa looked at you dead in the eyes. One can only describe his expression as neutral and alert; there's no in-between. He shifted his sight towards your arm and then back to your eyes. This stopped your train of thoughts and prevented them from going elsewhere.

"What are you doing, consuming alcohol inside the Cathedral?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Alcohol? What alcohol? There's no alcohol here. Why would there be alcohol here?" You smiled at him awkwardly.

Great, that wasn't so obvious. No, not at all. No shit sherlock. You have always been a lousy liar. You can't lie to save your life. Everybody back at the academy noticed that too. Whenever you hear a classmate do something annoying or when they say some controversial statements, your thoughts always reflected on your facial expression. You just can't help it.

Another nervous laughter vibrated through the air. Can't forget to add a little razzle-dazzle to the little white lie you just made.

"You're a bad liar," He exclaimed matter-of-factly. "Hand it over." The Lieutenant held his hand out, waiting for you to surrender the thing you're holding in your hand.

A blush crept up your face as you frowned at the same time. This is embarrassing. You knew you shouldn't be doing this. An emergency could pop out at any moment, and people like you shouldn't be intoxicated when there's one.

You handed it over to the man in front of you while looking down, face still red because of your conscience. The Lieutenant had unhesitatingly taken your drink and sat down on the mat placed on the floor. His legs were crisscrossed, and his back faced the small bricked wall behind him. Unexpectedly, he took a sip from the can itself, and it earned him a loud gasp from you.

"Hey!" You fumed. This sneaky guy! He just wanted it for himself!

"What?" He looked up at you and sent you an amused glare. He patted the space beside him with his free hand, signaling you to sit down next to him. You complied; however, your brows were furrowed and you made sure he heard you grumble something under your breath. 

That's cute. Hinawa absent-mindedly thought as he gulped down the remaining liquid from the can and crushing it with his hand. You didn't mind; it was already half-empty anyway. 

"One drink wouldn't hurt," he quietly expressed as both of you enjoyed the view under the setting sun.

Hinawa knew this was your hiding place. Well, not that is was really hidden, but you treated this place as some kind of an escape, a breather perhaps, to momentarily pause and relax. This place was fresh air for you, and he respected that. 

You closed your eyes and relaxed against the wall. Though Hinawa took your drink, it felt nice having some company up here. It's not really about the conversations; it's more like having the assurance that you're not actually alone.

"Are you tired?" Hinawa asked.

You muttered a small yes in response to his question. The fatigue you felt was so strong, you could fall asleep there at any moment. Hinawa was quiet for a few seconds before he gently grabbed your head and placed it on his leg. Your eyes opened, and shock was painted all over your face. What is he up to now?

"Relax, you deserve it," Hinawa softly whispered. He thought you must be stressed from putting infernals to rest, because no matter how they put it, the ones they have to put out were once humans, just like them. He was worried about you.

You sighed and closed your eyes again. Somehow, you wanted to pause moments like these and stay here forever, but you joined the Special Fire Force for a reason. Training yourself every day to tame your third-generation abilities was a long journey because you wanted to save lives, and you didn't want anyone to suffer, not even the infernals. You knew the consequences by following your values. This was going to tire you, and it's going to be hard to get used to this. But never once did you think of giving up.

Lieutenant Hinawa made sure you were comfortable in your new workplace. When you first came in, he intimidated you, just like the way he did Shinra. But he never failed to show that he cared about you. You didn't think anything of it though. You just thought that that's the way he is with everyone. 

But then everything suddenly changed when he asked you on a date one day. Clueless as you are, you thought it was just the two of you getting dinner together as workmates. But when you were headed home to the Cathedral, he took your hand and intertwined them with his. Thankfully, it was night. You prayed to the great sun god that he didn't see you blushing as red as Shinra's flames.

Captain Obi and the others gave you knowing looks when they saw you both enter. Iris and Maki would never stop teasing you. It was really mortifying at first, but then you got used to it. Now both of you are exclusively dating.

You always kept everything professional at the workplace though. Well, you're always at the workplace. The only free time you both had was on weekends and some peaceful, uneventful, and zero-emergency days, which were extremely rare.

That wasn't the case for today.

Although you and Hinawa were somehow relaxed up there, the day was far from peaceful. Hinawa leaned in for a soft peck to your lips. It was so brief and light that you didn't even have time to react.

Seriously, I don't know what's going on inside this guy's head. You mentally noted. Once again, a light shade of red showed up on your face. His antics really annoyed you, in a good way, because of the surprise elements it had. However, you didn't like how short-lived they were. The adrenaline rush and the jolts of electricity he sent flying through your whole body was intense. He made your heart pound every time he kissed you.

You wanted more. 

With a swift movement of your hands, you grabbed his face and planted his lips on your own. Both of your lips were in sync, and there you were, tongue-tied for quite a while. 

When you parted your lips to get some oxygen, both of you stared at each other's eyes, breathless from all that action. The breathlessness didn't stop Hinawa though. Slowly, in the most teasing way, he placed a light feather kiss on your nose, and then your cheeks, your forehead, and finally, his mouth were back hovering on top of your lips.

"I love you," He whispered soothingly. This man really makes you feel some way.

"I love you too, Lieutenant."


	3. Shinra Kusakabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

"I'll save you _____, just you wait!" a familiar voice echoed from the other side, only it was now much deeper than the last time you heard it.

This fight has been going on for a few minutes now. And the guy sparring with your bodyguard keeps on going over and over about how he'll get you back. 

You felt a pang of guilt squeeze your heart. Shinra was always like this. Even on days where you were at your lowest, somehow, someway, his words never failed to make you smile. Still so stubborn, so persistent. 

You hated it.

Your face has been stoic the whole time. Standing behind Haumea with your head tilted down made you look as if you were held captive. The scene that was unfolding in front of you was starting to get on your nerves.

Grief does things for a person, and this was its effect on you. Everything you had fought for, everything that made you _you,_ was gone in an instant. And you were tired. So damn tired. But most of all, angry. 

Angry at Shinra Kusakabe.

He has been the reason for your family's death.

On that fateful day, the fire had spread to the building next to their house. Your family lived on the second floor, and when they felt the smoke enter the windows, your mom only had enough time to throw you down on the ground. With your own eyes, you witnessed how your parents set ablaze, dancing around with the devil's flames.

Haumea and Charon saw you right then and there. Having decided to carry out the first batch of their experiments, they released a captive bug in your direction, and a sting was suddenly shot on your leg, followed by excruciating pain. It felt like your whole body was eaten alive. Every single one of your veins pulsed, and you were sure that you were about to die with your parents.

But death never came that day. Instead, you felt an unfamiliar power surging through your soul. 

_"Another adolla wielder has been successfully born."_

_"What a lucky day! Three kids with the adolla burst in the same place! Isn't that amazing, Haumea? Right?"_

While you were laying on the ground, still trying to recover from the enormous pain you felt, the people that conversed in front of you had taken you to the nethers. And the place where every kid once feared had become home to you. They gave you sanctuary. They gave you comfort. They gave you new powers. They were there for you when nobody else was. 

When you finally connected the dots, it dawned on you the adolla wielders they were talking about was referring to Shinra, his little brother, and you. You were the only three kids living on the same street. And the only other kid who had third-generation abilities was none other than Shinra. You didn't even know what an adolla burst was. But the Evangelist told you that Shinra started the fire.

  
Your world came tumbling down like dominos with what they told you. The time you had spent with Shinra before didn't matter anymore. You were out to get him.

Your thoughts were shaken from your head when you heard another explosion from Charon's counter-attack. This was taking too long, you thought, so you decided to make your move.

Time almost stopped running when you sprinted towards the raven-haired male in front of you. 

"The sounds of sirens and firetrucks, the shattered glass all around, the way my parents screamed for dear life — I never forgot, Kusakabe," the menace in your eyes was clear as daylight.

But that was not the only thing you didn't forget. All those trips to the park with the other kids, all those times he comforted you whenever you clumsily fell on your knees. Even when he bought you your favorite snacks from street vendors. And most especially, that one time where he promised you that you two would be forever together. 

But those memories didn't matter anymore.

Shinra was confused, but his eyes darkened when he realized you thought he started the fire. Just like everyone else.

But you weren't like everyone else.

He flashed you a nervous smile.

As if it was a trigger, you raised your arms in front of your chest and clenched your knuckles. The sky darkened and the wind turned cold. Shinra noticed the change in the climate.

A jolt of white flash fell from the sky, aiming towards Shinra. This was your power. You were able to control lightning at will, and your flames were the brightest of blues. But he jumped just in time before it could hit him. Haumea knew something was off. Your movements were delayed and hesitant. It was almost as if you purposely wanted him to dodge.

Shinra took this chance to jump at you and grab your back. Powerful as you may be, your physical skills were still lacking. You expected him to hit you, or even smash you down to knock you out. But what he did make your body freeze in shock.

He hugged you in the most gentle way. And then, he held you so tight. You almost couldn't breathe.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day," Shinra let out a ragged breath. "I finally found you, _____."

You were speechless. A hundred sensations took over you. Your heart spun and fluttered like the embers falling from the sky, screaming for a way out of your chest.

How the hell does he still make you feel this way, even after all these years?

Taking a deep breath, you coiled your shaky fingers on his jacket. You badly wanted to cry and ask him why hadn't he been there for you, why he let you disappear just like that, why he didn't come looking for you. Because deep inside, you knew, it wasn't his fault. You've seen the way the Evangelist does things, and it only took you a few years to realize that it was them who started the fire. But you couldn't stop now — not when you owe them.

You realized how much you missed Shinra.

You didn't hate him. 

You hated how it took him so long to find you.

Tears trickled down your face as it seeped through his jacket. This didn't go unnoticed by the guy in front of you. From the way your nose turned red whenever you cried, he knew it was really you.

You let go of your grip on him, but your palms still faced his body.

"I can't turn back anymore," You hissed out loud enough for everyone to hear. "Not even for you, Kusakabe." You tilted your chin, and your eyes finally met his.

In an instant, explosive blue flames shot out of your hands and threw him against a two-story building, completely destroying it. Shinra was thrown off and didn't have enough time to react to your attack.

This made Haumea's worries brush off in an instant. For a moment, she thought that someone like you, someone they took in as their own, would bite the owner's hand. But she had nothing to worry about.

Or so she thought.

You wanted to stay and tell him what happened while you were gone. You wanted to ask him how he was doing. How his brother was actually alive and how he was one of them.

But not right now.

You wiped your tears, and your expression changed like nothing happened at all. By being with the evangelist for so long while trying to hide that you knew the truth, you mastered cloaking your emotions. 

You walked towards Haumea and the others like you just came back from a walk in the park. Ony by one, all of you disappeared, seeing that your enemy was already beat up. It wasn't before that you disappeared to the nether, you looked back at his direction in the most inconspicuous way. Shinra stood up from the pile of debris.

What Haumea didn't realize was that before he was blasted away, you whispered something under your breath.

"But I'll be waiting."

Shinra couldn't help but flash his signature smile.

_I'll definitely get you back._


	4. Arthur Boyle

The cold wind is making you shiver, and you just can't help but slightly regret this secret mission to bust into Karim Flam's quarters. You didn't tell Arthur about this. You have been so used in doing things on your own that you didn't even consider pulling this stunt with Arthur. He would just make it harder for you.

Captain Obi had put you and Arthur in a secret investigation the 1st district using the rookie reassignment system. Things have been going smoothly so far. Not until today.

A minute ago, both of you were finally inside Karim Flam's room, rummaging through his table to find a clue about human combustion. And just when Arthur thought he saw something in his desk, you heard footsteps walk towards your direction. Panic overtook your senses, and you compulsively jumped outside the nearest window to flee. Arthur quickly placed the little jar to where it came from and followed you outside. 

You quickly sat down just underneath the window's height, taking in fast breaths as your chest tightened. Arthur noticed this. With a swift movement, he placed a hand on your mouth to keep you from being heard while his other hand rested against the wall, just beside your head.

Your bodies were so close. Too damn close for your comfort. The soft fabric of his army green jacket was the only barrier keeping you apart.

"Shhhh," Arthur whispered next to your ear. The warmth of his breath sent electrifying tingles. You feel like combusting at any moment. Your head tilted down to hide your face away from his.

Arthur was always like this, so oblivious of the consequences of his antics. And this annoyed you so much. Your heart was beating erratically, and you wished he couldn't tell. A deep crimson color rose to your cheeks as you struggled more to breathe.

This is why you'd prefer it if he weren't around.

He really does make things harder for you.

A few seconds passed and his body relaxed. When he finally said the coast was clear, you unbearably pushed him away, making him land on his butt. Not knowing what he did to deserve that, he gave you a confused look as you crossed your arms and set your gaze away from him.

_Idiot._ You spoke in your head. 

A flash of white suddenly flickered down from the sky, followed by a loud rumbling sound. A few moments ago, you were so preoccupied with Arthur pressing his body against yours, that you failed to notice the sky darken.

Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse, the sky immediately started to pour, making Arthur go to your side and place his back against the wall, just like yours. You looked upward and sideways, noticing that the small roof above the window was the only thing keeping you from being drenched in the rain.

_Great, now we're stuck here._

You inched a bit closer to the wall behind you, trying to save yourself from being soaked by the cold rain. Arthur mimicked your actions and placed a step backward.

"Now what?" you sighed.

"We wait for the rain to stop." Arthur looked ahead as he sat down, probably imagining he is in a knightly journey but is suddenly halted by a deadly storm. 

You released a loud sigh and rubbed your hands against your arms, hoping to give yourself a little bit of warmth without having to use your ignition ability.

_It's cold out here._ You thought as you snuggled your face against your knees to stay warm. 

Arthur's eyes landed on your balled up figure.

You suddenly felt a weight lie on your head. You moved the piece of green cloth to peak and saw Arthur looking at you. 

"Take this. It will keep you warm." Arthur softly muttered as he pulled your arms to make you wear the jacket.

"Wait, how about y—"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

He zipped the jacket up and your faces were so close once more. His droopy eyes now staring right at you. You were now warm, but the warmth you felt earlier was just different.

Your heart fluttered once again. 

_Why does he always make me feel this way?_

"Thank you..." you muttered softly while he slowly backed away. 

Arthur smirked. "A knight can't just leave someone to freeze to death."

There he goes again with his delusions. You rolled your eyes and gently punched his shoulders.

You pressed your face against your knees once more, a blush staying on your face as you gave off a light chuckle.

_I'm in love with a delusional boy._


End file.
